Musical instrument tuning devices typically use a series of LEDs or other indicators that show if a particular note is being produced at the proper frequency, i.e., the instrument is “in tune” for that particular note. Tuning an instrument that produces many independent notes, such as a piano, for example, can be a laborious and time consuming process. Often strings must be retuned several times to ensure that multi-note chords also sound in tune. This is partly due to the fact that changing the tension of one string will affect the tension of previously tuned strings. Methods are needed which improve the efficiency and quality of the tuning process.